Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Historia która dotarła aż do Luk Tuk
Witam to EverHiccstrid po długiej przerwie Zanim informacje to ogłoszenia #Nie będę kątynuować żadengo mojego opka poza "Samotnicy nie są sami", czy cóś takiego. Informacje: *Jeźdźcy mają 20 lat *Jest Valka *Eret lata na Ponocniku imieniem Longo (=D) *Reszty dowiecie się w opku Prolog... Perspektywa Czkawki Ból. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczułem był ból. Potem ulga. Panowała niesamowita ciemność. Potem zacząłem widzieć coraz wyraźniej. Po chwili widziałem już wszstko. Zobaczyłem nad sobą zapłakaną Astrid, zmartwioną mamę i tatę oraz resztę Jeźdźców. Mówili coś do siebie, jjednak tego nie słyszałem. Po chwili została tylko Astrid. W pokoju, prawdopodobnie, napewno, moim było jasno. Jednak po upływie czasu zrobiło się ciemno. Astriś zasneła oparta o moją szafkę nocną. Moje, jak dotąd, kończyny odmawiające posłuszeńswa odzyskały czucie. Delikatne pogłaskałem ją po policzku, wycierając jej łzy. Astrid tylko lekko drgneła i coś zamruczała. Potem uchyliła oko i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Potem powoli je zamkneła. Nagle znów otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie. - Czkawka - powiedziała cicho Astrid. Wyprostowałem się do pozycji siedzącej i Astriś przytuliła mnie. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam - wyszeptała. 1. .... Nie żyje? Perspektywa Astrid Tydzień później - Wichurka szybciej!- krzyknełam radośnie. Odwrócłam się za siebie i spojrzałam na powoli oddalające się Berk. Słońce prażyło pełną parą, było to bardzo męczące. O! Przestało. - Co do? - zdziwiłam się i spojrzałam w górę. Lecz, zamiast zobaczyć, niebo zobaczyłam brzuch czarnego jak noc smoka. - Szczerbatek - zaśmiałam się. Jednak smok lecial bez jeźdźca. Spojrzałam w dół sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem Czkawka nie leci za pomocą tego swojego stroju do latania. Spojrzałam w praw, w lewo, a nawet w górę, ale po Czkawce, ale śladu. Nagle coś poklepało mnie po ramieniu. Odwróciałam się i ujrzałam Czkawkę siedzącego za mną. - Wyglądałaś śmiesznie tak się rozglądając - powiedział Czkawka z rozbawieniem. - Ta, pewnie jak idiotka - powiedziałam bezuczuciowym tonem. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie takim jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili milczenia przeskoczył na Szczerbatka. - Gdzie lecimy? - zapytał. Spojrzałam na błękit oceanu. Rzucił mi się w oczy brązowy punkt. - Wichurka dawaj nura - wyszeptałam do smoczycy. Zanurkowalyśmy w dół i Wichurka złapała w swoje szpony wielką skrzynie. - Jak myślisz co tam jest? - zapytał Czkawka. - Może jakiś skarb - odparłam. - Ty jesteś moim skarbem - powiedział Czkawka i uśmiechną się zalotniczo. - Czkawka! - Dobra jak nie to nie! - powiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Dziękuję. Wylądowaliśmy na wysepce. Wichura położyła skrzynie na piachu. Czkawka wyjął kołki blokujące klapę i otworzył ją. Mina jaką zrobił wyrażała szok i przerażenie. Spojrzałam na zawartość skrzyni.... A może raczej trumny. - Dagur? 2. Smocze Oko Perspektywa Czkawki Wylądowaliśmy na platformie. Zeskoczyłem z Mordki i rozejrzałem się po Smoczym Skraju. - Wracają wspomnienia - szepnąłem do siebie. - Ekhem! Możemy znaleść to Smocze Oko i wracać na Berk? Tak się składa, że miałam pewne plany - wysypała Astrid. - Ej czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć gdzie jesteśmy i czym jest to Smocze Oko - zapytał Eret schodząc z jasnozielonego Longo. Rozdzieliliśmy się i zaczeliśmy przeszukiwać swoje chatki. Weszłem do swojej i rozejrzałem się. Zostawiłem ją w strasznym nieporządku. - Przeszukanie jej zajmie mi całe życie! - jęknąłem do Szczerbatka. Godzinę później Perspektywa Astrid - I co? - zapytał Czkawka - Nic- odparłam. - Zero - dodał Śledzik - Nico - dokończyły bliźniaki. Potem Sączysm,ark rzucił do Czkawki Smocze Oko. - Dzięki - powiedział Czkawka i zaczął majstrować przy artefakcie. - A ja... Czemu SO było u Smarka? Gdyby byłu u Bliźniaków mniej się bym zdziwiła - wtrąciłam. Wszyscy (poza Czkawką) spojrzeli na mnie miną "Serio?!". - No co? Chciałam tylko wyrazić swoją opinie - powiedziałam. - Niektóre komentarze czasem trzeba zachować dla siebie - powiedział i podszedł do Czkawki. - Szczerbatek, mały płomień - powiedział Czkawka. Perspektywa Mieczyka Czkawka coś przekręcił w Smoczym Oku,m potem coś zamigało, a-a-a-a potem.... - WOooooow- mrukneliśmy wszyscy. - Yyyymm... A co to jest? - zapytałem. - Mapa, która pozwoli nam się dostać do miejsca w które chcę się dostać od pięciu lat - mruknął Czkawka. - Czkawka, czy ty mówisz o Wyspie Nocy? - zapytał Śledzik. - Błaga cię gościou ta wyspa nie istnieje! Musisz się pogodzić z tym! - wybuchnął Sączysmark. - Szczerbatek to ostatnia Nocna Furia na całym świecie. - Właśnie! - powiedziałem. - Ale o co chodzi? Smocze Oko zgasło. - Wracajmy lepiej na Berk - mruknął Czkawka, po czym dodał - Ej gdzie Astrid? - Poleciała kilka minut temu - powiedziała Szpadka. 3. My Funny Little World Zamknełam oczy..... Perspektywa Astrid Te uczucie jakby nic nie trzymało cię przy ziemi i to uczucie delikatnego dotyku, obmywającego cię ze wszystkich stron. Czasem miło tak wskoczyć do wody i leżeć. Jesteś tylko ty i błękit oceanu. Tylko jedno pytanie: Czemu wskoczyłam w ubraniach? Męczy mnie to, ale nie ważne.... Wyszłam na brzeg i usiadłam na piachu przy Wichurze. Wyciągnełam ręce przed siebie. Spojrzałam na jedną, potem na drugą. Zamknełam oczy.... .....by ujrzeć jaka jestem... Obudziłam się w swoim małym świacie. A raczej w "międzyświecie". Wstałam z ziemi i otrzepałam moją sukienkę. Była cała, pięknie, błękitna i sięgała mi do połowy uda. Miała falbaniastą "spódnicę" (czyli dolną część pod pasem). Na niej był piękny srebrny pasek. Niby zwykła sukienka na ramiączkach, ale mi się niesamowicie podobała. Poprawiłam swoją pelerynkę (przedłużenie tyłu "spódnicy" sukienki) i odgarnełam swoje rozpuszczone włosy do tyłu. Nagle przede mną pojawiła się błękitna plama- portal... W nim ujrzałam trzech chłopaków o kolorowych włosach. Stojący z prawej miał zielone włosy i był ubrany w zwykłą białą koszukę z krótkim rękawem i czarne spodnie. Drugi, stojący z lewej miał włosy stojące (dosłownie) w płomieniach. Ubrany był w czerwoną koszukę i pomarańczowe spodnie. Trzeci, stojący po środku miał fioletowe włosy i ogólnie cały był ubrany na fioletowo. Ich imiona to Kaito (środkowy), Meiko ( lewy) i Zack (prawy). Kaito podał mi rękę. Złapałam ją i pociągnął mnie przez co wpadłam w tarczę poralu i jednocześnie w Kaita. - Witam spowrotem - zaśmiał się. - Spadaj - powiedziałam śmiejąc się i wstając. Prrspektywa Czkawki - Wichurka? Gdzie Astrid? - zapytałem smoczycy. Ona warkneła coś obojętnie. - Ehhh Perpektywa Astrid Weszłam na złotą scenę. Dostałam mikrofon. Złoty mikrofon... Is anybody there? Does anybody care What I'm feeling? I wanna disappear So nobody can hear Me when I'm screamin' 'Cause I could use a hand sometimes Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes They say pain is an illusion This is just a bruise And you are just confused But I am only human I could use a hand sometimes I am only human 3x The night is bitter cold I wonder if you know That I'm sleepless Waitin' like a ghost When I need you the most I go unnoticed 'Cause I could use a hand sometimes Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes They say pain is an illusion This is just a bruise And you are just confused But I am only human I could use a hand sometimes I am only human 2x The weight of the world is pullin' me down (Where are you now, where are you now?) Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown (Where are you now, where are you now?) I'm the only one left alone on this Earth Singin' this song but can't find the words 'Cause I could use a hand sometimes Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes They say pain is an illusion This is just a bruise And you are just confused But I am only human I could use a hand sometimes I am only human (Youtube: Nightcore - Human) Uśmiechnełam się i spojrzałam na uradowaną widownie. Wszyscy chcieli bym kontynuowała. Wszystko było by pięknie, gdyby nie ON. Z nieba zaczały strzelać płomienie. Ludzie zaczeli rozmywać się i po chwili znikać. To samo stało się ze mną. Na Berk Perspektywa Astrid Spadłam na ziemie uderzając w nią tyłkiem. Byłam w swoich zwykłych ubraniach. - Auu - jęknełam. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie, byłam na plaży Thora, a wszędzie było ciemno. Na niebie widniał księżyc,a ja byłam mokra. -Grrr - warknełam i wstałam. Udałam się do domu. Weszłam do swojego pokoju i przebrałam w suchą piżamę... Zwykła długa koszulka z długim rękawem. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Ujrzałam wioskę kładącą się do snu. Światła w domach gasły i zapadała coraz głębsza cisza. Gdy cała wioska zapadła w głęboki sen postanowiłam oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza, czyli poprostu pójść spać 4. Jakiś zagmatfany ten nexteł.... Perspektywa Astrid - Kaito, błagam przestań się wygłupiać - powiedziałam z rozbawieniem. - Ciemu? - powiedział udając smutnego. -Nie wiem, ale ja już muszę iść- powiedziałam wstając z kamienia. - Muszę pójść do szewca Makareba i potem do Serefi, obiecała mi włosy zafarbować. - Bo naz interesują sprawy typu " muszę pójść kupić nowe buty" - zaśmiał się Zack. - Ha ha ha! Bardzo zabawne - powiedziałam z ironią. - Astrid idz bo wybierasz się jak sójka za morze - wrącił Meiko. - Racja! Pa! - powiedziałam i pobiegłam do Makareba (nie ,nie makarena). chwilę później - Dziękuję Makarebie - powiedziałam i z nowymi butami na nogach wyszłam z budynku. Cudowne, błękitne, długie, gładkie, nie futrzzane buty na obcasie. Moja wyobraźnia z każdym dniem coraz bardziej mnie zachwyca. kolejną chwilę później. - Hej Serefi! - powiedziałam do przyjaciółki o kolorowych włosach i oczach i ogólnie wszystkim. -Cześć. Siadaj. Okey.... - zaczeła. - To jaki kolor? - Domyśl się - powiedziałam sarkastycznie. - No, ale jaki odcień. Jest ich 15, a nawet więcej - odparła. - Żebym ja znała przynajmniej 10.... - zaczełam. - No, ale zawsze podobał mi się lapiz-lazuli. - Dobry wybór - rzekła Serefi. Berk Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku. Wyskoczyłam z niego i przebrałam się w codzienne ciuchy i poleciałam do Smoczej Akademii. Mus to mus.... - O, Astrid jesteś - powiedział Czkawka głosem, jaby moja osoba była mu obojętna. - Fajne pasemka - powiedziała Szpadka. - Fajne co? - zdziwiłam się i spojrzałam na swój warkocz. Rzeczywiście wśród moich blond włosów dało się zauważyć lazurytowe pasemka. - Em... Dzięki - dodałam. - Dobra, to co myślicie. Może byśmy polecieli na smoczą wyspę i zrobili coś w rodzaju obozu czy też survivalu - powiedział Czkawka. - To bardzo dobry pomysł! - krzyknął Smark. - Genialny wręcz- dodał Eret. - Nie - powiedział Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka w tym samym czasie. - 3 na 3, a ty co o tym myślisz Astrid? - zapytał Czkawka. - Może być - powiedziałam obojętnie. Trójka przeciw jękneła, a Śledzik do Szpadki zaczął mówić teksty w stylu : "To cudowne, że myślimy tak samo". Bleeh. - Dobra to jutro raano wszyscy się tu zbieramy i lecimy na Wyspę Smoków - odparł Czkawka. Wszyscy automatycznie polecieli do domów. Ja też chciałam to zrobić, ale Serce mówiło mi: "Stój", a mózg:" Idz, biegnij, znikaj. Co kolwiek!!!" Nagle poczułam jak coś obejmuje mnie od tyłu. Na swoich barkach czułam jego bicie serca. - Ładnie ci w tych pasemkach - powiedział cieply głos. - Em.. Dziękuję, ale Czkawka muszę iść - powiedziałam. On jednak przycisnął mnie do siebie. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Co jest? - zapytał nagle. - Nic... - zaczełam.- Ale.... przepraszam, jeśli w ostatnim czasie mogłam być nieco chamska. Czkawka zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował w policzek. - Może tak odrobine - powiedział. - Emm.... Czy teraz mogę iść? - zapytałam zmieniając temat. - Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz spędzać ze mną czasu- powiedział smutnym głosem Czkawka. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam mu prosto w twarz. Wyglądał jakby naprawdę był smutny, ale jedna rzecz go zdradziła - oczy. - Nie nabiorę się... - zaśmiałam się. - Dobra, nie to nie - zaśmiał się i mnie puścił. - Okey, ja muszę iść - powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w nos. - Pa. 5. Meiko, Kaito, ZACK?!?!?! Perspektywa Astrid - Mówiłam, że się nie uda - powiedziałam śmiejąc się z Zack'a. Zahary próbował nałożyć nogę za szyję. Od 30 minut mu się nie udało. Spojrzałam na Meiko, który bawił się jak zwykle swoimi mocami ognia. On jako jedyny z naszej paczki odkrył swoje moce. - Kaito? Ej, gdzie Kaito? - zapytałam. Nagle poczułam jak coś, a raczej ktoś się do mnie przysówa. - Zdejmij lusterko zbuda Kaito, albo zapłacisz krwią - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Już się boję dziewczyny- zaśmiał się. Złapałm go za rękę i przerzuciłam przez swoje ramię. Teraz biedak leżał na ziemi zdezoriętowany. -Hahahahahahhahah1!!!!! - zaczeliśmy się wszyscy śmiać, oczywiście poza Kaito. - Ja idę. Nie będę zadawał się z idiotami - powiedział Kaito i zniknął. - Wiecie ja też, będę się zmywał - dodał, poczym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Czyli zostalismy sami? - powiedziałam niepewnie do Meiko. - Nie jesteś sama! - krzyknął i na jego miejscu pojawił się mały płomyk, który po chwili zniknął. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Zobaczyłam piękny las,a z drugiej strony plażę. tałam dokładnie przy najbardziej odsuniętym od lasu drzewie oraz przy naj dalszym momęcie dosięgania fal wody (?). Drzewa zaczeły grać pięknął melodię, której nie mogłam się oprzeć. Zaczełam taniec. Gdy zakończyłam, zauważyłam, że woda tańczyła wraz ze mną. Macki wodne wciąż tańczyły wokół mnie ten piękny taniec, gdy nagle..... Ziemia? Obudziłam się w naimocie. Nagle, do mojego namiotu, ktoś wszedł. - Astrid? As wołamy się od 10 minut - powiedział Czkawka. - Musiałam się zdrzemnąć - powiedziałam udając pół-przytomną. - Przy naszych krzykach? Jak ci się to udało? - zapytał, ze śmiechem. Wyciągnął mnie z mojego namiotu i pociągnął do ogniska. Gdy sam usiadł posadził mnie na swoich kolanach. Rano Obudziłam się w namiocie. Zaczełam myśleć co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Pierwsze skojarzenia to : Mieczyk i drzewo. Zaczełam chichrać się. Ogarnełam się trochę i wyszłam z namiotu. Pierwsze co mi się rzuciło w oczy to , to, że namiot Sączysmarka był na drzewie. - Ale jak? - zapytałam cicho. Spojrzałam, na miejsce na ognisko. Eret tak się napił, że nie doszedł do namiotu i zasnął z głową w zgaszonym ognisku. Po chwili wszyscy pobudzili się, po wracali z lasu itp. - Ktoś może pamięta co wczoraj robiliśmy? -zapytał Mieczyk. - Od A do Z - powiedziałam. - Dokładniutko - dodał Śledzik. - No więc Mieczyk... - zaczął Śledzik. - Ty próbowałeś pobić drzewo, twierdząc, że jest niezdrowe dla środowiska i to chyba tyle - powiedziałam. - Śączysmark i Eret śpiewali - dodał Śledzik - Co? - zapytali rozśpiewani-zkacowani. -piosenki - odparł Śledzik. - Jakie- zapytali. - Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale był coś o ogórku - powiedziałam chichotając. -Szpadka całowała wiewiórkę i 3 razy pytałaś, czy ta wiewiórka wyjdzie za ciebie - powiedział Śledzik. - A ja mam super pytanie - wtrącił Czkawka. - Czemu tak mnie boli policzek? - Musiałam cię 5 razy spoliczkować - powiedziałam trochę cicho. - Co? Czemu? - zdziwił się brunet. - Dobierałeś się do mnie co miałam zrobic? - zapytałam mówiąc szybkim tonem. - Noooo, wiesz.. Mogłaś..... - zaczął. - Nie znam go! - krzyknełam i udałam się w stronę lasu. - No, Astrid, no - jęknął Czkawka. - Nie znam cię obcy Człowieku - krzyknełam. Po chwili oddaliłam się od naszego obozowiska i znalazłam się na małej polance. Zaczełam się przyglądać, drzewom. (kreatywne) Nagle coś mnie złapało. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PUSZCZAJ MNIE!!!!- krzyknełam. Zakrył moje usta ręką. - Spokojnie Astrid to tylko ja - powiedział mi dosyć dobrze znany głos. Wyrwałam się od tego ktosia. - MEIKO?!?!?!?!? - powiedziałam zdziwiona. -Cześć, fajne pasemka - odparł. - Ale szczerze. Lepiej ci w błękicie. I w sukience i twoich butach na obcasie. Stałam zamurowana. - Żyjesz? - zapytał zmartwiony Meiko. - Myślałam, że jesteś tylko w mojej głowie - powiedziałam powoli. - Też tak myślałem, ale jak się okazuje wszyscy są żywi. Jesteśmy wszyscy .... - zaczął. - Wszyscy? Czyli Kaito i Zack... - Są w jaskiniach - powiedział Meiko. - ASTRID?!?! Nagle z nikąd pojawił się Czkawka. Odwrociłam się i uśmiechnełam niepewnie -Kto to? - zapytał Meiko i Czkawka w tym samym czasie. - Czkawka, to jest Meiko, Meiko to jest Czkawka - powiedziałam. - Emm - Czkawka zaczął dotykać swoich włosów. - Włosy... yy. ci... się... eeem.... fajczą. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się Szczerbatek. Meiko dobył miecza. Szybko mu go wyrwałam i wyrzuciałam. - SZCZERBATEK! SPOKÓJ - krzyknął Czkawka. - I tym miłym akcentem Czkawka wróci do obozowiska, a Meiko zaprowadzi mnie do reszty naszych przyjaciół - powiedziałam. - I myślisz, że cię puszczę z tym gościem samą? Pewnie samo go nie znasz - powiedział stanowczo Czkawka. - As wracasz ze mną. - Masz coś do mnie? - zapytał Meiko podchodząc do Czkawki - Tak mam - odparł Czkawka. - Dobra chłopaki uspokójcie się - wtrąciłam. - Nie, ja chętnie się dowiem jaki problem ma ten człowiek. -powiedział zdenerwowany Meiko. - Mam z tobą tylko jeden, ale bardzo duży problem... - zaczął Czkawka i dźgnął Meiko w ramię. - Chcesz iść gdzieś, z moią dziewczyną do jakiś ludzi, a ja nie wiem gdzie i jakich. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - pisnełam. - Czkawka musimy porozmaiwać... Na osobności - powiedziałam i pociągnełam Czkawkę kilkanaście metrów w prawo. Perspektywa Meiko Thorze, ale ten Czkawka, dziwny. Astrid i Czkawka gadają o czymś. Ona nagle go pocałowała. Po chwili on poszedł. - Możemy iść - powiedziała radośnie. - Tylko Szczerbatek musi iść z nami. - Napewno nic nam nie zrobi ? -zapytałem. - Oczywiście to najsłodszy smok na świecie... puki się nie gniewa - oznajmiła Astrid. -Okey... chwilę później - Wiecie chłopaki - zaczął Kaito. - Tak patrze na tego błękitnego kwaitka i myślę: Ciekawe czy gdzieś jest Astrid. -Ekhem - chrząkneła Astrid. - ASTRID! - krzyknął Zack i Kaito. Zaczeli przytulać Astrid. Ta czarna bestia położyła się pod drzewem i obserwowała nas. - Fajnie wyglądasz - powiedział Zack. - Ale mamy coś dla ciebie. Perspektywa Astrid Chlopaki podali mi moje błękitne ciuchy. - O i w tym kolorze włosów wyglądasz lepiej - zaśmiał się Meiko. Moje włosy teraz w 100% procentach przybrały błękitnego koloru. Nagle moją błękitną suknie miałam na sobie, a w rękach wikingowskie ciuchy. - Okey- powiedzieliśmy wszyscy razem. Buty też miałam teraz te moje niebieskie, gładkie na obcasie. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że wy nie jesteście tylko w mojej głowie..... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania